


banana bread

by ShotaAnarchist



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst and Porn, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual Underage Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, Making Out, Masochism, Not Beta Read, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Public Hand Jobs, Rough Sex, Sadism, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotaAnarchist/pseuds/ShotaAnarchist
Summary: Akira was so in love. He was so fucking in love that it was killing him. The way she spoke, the way she kisses the back of his hands, the way she wraps her arms around his waist and whispers into his ear—Maybe it was a bit too much.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Okumura Haru, Okumura Haru/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	1. im infatuated

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very nervous to post this, but I'm doing it so I can get feedback! I don't really know how to write smut (this is fhe second time I've ever written it) and I don't know if it's good or not, so tell me in the comments!!

Akira was infatuated with Haru, and he was even more infatuated when she admitted that she liked him.

He felt like a reborn soul in her presence, and his heart was beating so fast every single time that he would mess up dodging attacks in the Metaverse.

"Watch it!" Ryuji shouted at him.

Akira was fading out of existence when he looked at Haru with her axe, brutally slicing through a Shadow and pushing her hair behind her ear as blood splattered onto her face.

"Shit!" Akira yelped, feeling a harsh slice on both of his sides. Red liquid dripped from his tailcoat and he quickly stabbed his knife from the aggravated Shadow, turning it into dust.

Akira sighed and held onto his wound with his hand. "Sorry, I'm getting distracted. Let's head on up and take a break," Akira apologized.

Ann frowned and passed him a bottle of pills as they made their way up the escalator and into a waiting station. "What's gotten you so distracted?"

_ "My hot girlfriend." _ Akira thought but he sat back in his seat and popped open the cap, swallowing a pill dry and rolling his shoulders back. "I don't know, I guess I'm just not feeling that well."

Which was true. He wasn't feeling well because he couldn't stop staring at his girlfriend, and from Haru's non-stop glances, she was feeling ill also. Both of them are just lovesick fools that can't stop running over each other.

"Well you better get ready for the next level; we're entering a new area," Futaba announced. "Get your HP and SP up or else you're going to get knocked down."

Yusuke held a canister of coffee in his hands and took a swig of it before passing it to Ann. "It's getting harder and harder to beat these Shadows as we keep going up. I hope you'll be focused enough to deal with them, Joker."

"Of  _ course _ I'm focused. I have to be every single time I go into battle. I wouldn't call myself the leader if I wasn't— I have to stay on top of shit like this," Akira sighed. "I can't wait to get through all of this and sleep…"

"I feel that on a personal level," Makoto sighed. "College entrance exams are coming up soon. I hope I do well… I won't be available for a while to do some studying."

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Queen! Remember to get plenty of rest, okay?" Ann smiled. Queen smiled back at her and stood up.

"I'll get  _ plenty _ of rest as soon as we finish this. Is everybody ready to go up?"

"All clear on my end." Akechi stretched his arms out and started to head towards the escalator.

Their expedition ended after a long hour and they all left tired. They mutually decided to go their separate ways and take some time to relax for a few days, but Haru had a different plan.

She tugged on his sleeve and looked up at him with watery eyes. Akira started to remember how she looks in her Metaverse outfit. A black mask, her feather plumed hat, her purple gloves, plump legs, and her breasts peeking from her black corset vest—

Akira shook away his thoughts. They had only been dating for a little while, he shouldn't be thinking about things like that. Haru probably never had a romantic relationship outside of her arranged marriage, so he shouldn't push it too fast, but—

"Do you want to eat out with me…? I'll be paying!"

Akira was tired and he should probably go home. Morgana was probably tired also—

"Let me stop by home first and then we can go out to eat."

_ "Goddammit." _

Akira knew he should've said no. Even though he loved Haru with all of his heart, he also felt awkward at times. She'd always pay for their meals, buy expensive gifts, and do everything for him, but he felt he wasn't giving back.

_ "I know she has money, but I feel like I'm stealing it…" _ Akira thought as they sat down on the train and held hands.

Haru ran her fingers across the back of his hand to his palm and then felt his fingers being moved around and inspected. Haru leaned her head on his shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"I didn't realize how pretty your hands were until now. You really are beautiful, Akira-kun," Haru laughed into his ear.

Dammit, her voice went straight to his dick. That silky soft and dreamy voice that he could hear for hours on end.

Akira kissed her on the cheek and smiled.  _ "Damn, you really are perfect." _

He dropped Morgana off at Leblanc and exited out of the café, hand in hand as they waved to Sojiro. The man whistled when he saw them interlock their fingers with each other.

"Don't stay up too late, all right? Young love feels nice, but don't get too caught up in it," Sojiro teased. Akira snorted and covered his blushing face as he walked out with Haru.

"Boss is pretty funny! I'm happy that he's accepting of our relationship," Haru laughed.

"I think he's just glad it's not a woman ten years older than me…" Akira sighed. "I attract a  _ lot _ of people…"

"You were quite the heartbreaker before you came to Tokyo, yes?" Haru asked him. "How many people were you with before there was me?"

Akira didn't know how to bring up to her how he's only really had one girlfriend and then  _ multiple _ sex friends. Would she think he'd be unloyal if he told her the truth…?

"Well, uh… I had a lot. A lot more than you think, Haru— But don't worry, I'm completely one hundred percent dedicated to you. If you broke up with me I think I'd die."

Haru giggled. "I'm glad that you rely on me. You always have to take care of everybody else's problems, so I'm happy to know that you can let yourself loose with me."

They went to eat at a fancy place. Far too fancy for Akira, but Haru looked like she was comfortable. He would've dressed up more if he knew that they were coming to a place as expensive as this.

"I feel bad that you're always treating me out to fancy places like this. Isn't it a lot of money? I'll have to pay you back somehow…" Akira sighed.

"Oh, please don't worry about it! I'm doing this because I want to… But I'd like to request something from you after we eat if that's all right with you?"

"Of course it is! I have to do  _ something _ to pay you back…" Akira sipped on the cup of coffee he was given. It wasn't Sojiro's, but hey, he couldn't complain.

Haru kept staring at him with rosy cheeks while Akira was eating his food. He looked up from his plate and crooned his head. "Hey, uh, aren't you going to eat?"

"Oh, no! I'm fine. I'm just happy to watch you eat."

Akira frowned. "You spoil me too much… You take me out to eat so I can enjoy myself, but you don't eat anything. It seems unfair."

"You don't like it?"

"Well, not necessarily…"

"Then there's no problem! I like spoiling you and you like being spoiled— there's nothing inherently wrong with that, is there…?"

_ "Ah fuck, I can't say no to you. Ever…" _ Akira smiled and cut into his steak, stabbing into a piece with his fork. He leaned over the table and held it up to her.

"At least share some with me or I refuse to eat any of this." Akira shook it in front of her lips until she finally took it into her mouth.

Her smile was everything to him. The way her lips moved when she said his name made him feel like he was going to have a heart attack. "I love you, Akira."

"...I love you too, Haru."

* * *

After dinner, Haru held his hand and dragged him into a deserted corridor, and pressed her knee in between his legs.

It was sudden. He was pressed against the white wall and Haru pinned his arms above his head. Akira was incredibly hard from the harsh movement. The way she was looking at him drew him crazy.

"H-Haru?! Wait, wait, wait—"

"I know this is sudden a-and I know you might not want to do this, but—" Haru ran her right hand along his thigh, pressing her knee higher into his crotch as he let out a low groan. She raised her hand higher and higher up his body before she got to the hem of his shirt and started to run her soft hands along his waist. "I really  _ really _ want to kiss you…"

"H-Haru…" Akira groaned as she started to slowly pull up his shirt. She got high enough to run her thumbs across his exposed nipples. "W-wait…! What are you—"

Haru pressed her lips on Akira's neck and kissed like it was a precious heirloom. She took her time rolling her tongue and sucking on his pale and sensitive skin. He was coming undone at her touch, her knees going weak at her actions, but she was strong enough to keep him afloat.

She pinched and pulled on his nipple, taking pleasure in Akira holding in his moans back by biting into his lip. Haru stuttered out as she took her mouth off of his neck, leaving a bright red mark right below where his turtleneck sweater reached. "Is this all right? Am I… Am I allowed to do this…?"

"Haru…" Akira muttered.

He's never had a girl play with his chest before or run his hands over him like this. Akira had always been the one to take charge in any relationship he's been in— the one to buy food, get gifts, pin the girl to the bed and play with her breasts…

Akira realized it when Haru gave him that look— the look she gave to Shadows that begged underneath her axe. He wasn't the one in charge right now.

And that turned him on.

Akira was getting wetter and wetter inside of his pants. The cloth confining it was terribly uncomfortable as she breathed into his skin. Fuck, that was hot…

Akira questioned if she was a virgin from how she skillfully ground into him. He already knew the answer he needed to give her. "I-It's… It's fine… You can do it… W-we  _ are _ out in public, though…"

"Don't worry about it." Haru leaned her head down in front of his chest, staring at his exposed pink and perfect nipples that were erect.

Akira's body was lean and beautiful. He blushed in almost every single place on his body. She smiled and licked his pink nipple before clamping her mouth over them, her other hand twisting and tugging his other nipple.

"Ah…!" Akira moaned as she let go of her grip around his wrists and let down his arms. As soon as she let go, the arms were already coming back to her. His long limbs wrapped around her neck as she continued to work her magic.

He felt her hands quickly unzip and unbutton his pants before pulling down his underwear, just enough to pull out his dick.

"W-what if somebody…  _ ah… _ f-finds us…?" Akira moaned as she wrapped her hand around his member. He was going crazy. Everywhere she touched him sent explosions through his skin. He was already leaking precum, but Haru is a cruel mistress. She pressed her thumb on his head, making him moan out louder than he expected.

"I was very careful when I planned this out… Nobody is going to come here. I made sure of it."

"Y-you planned— Ah!" Haru bit into the skin around his areola and he jolted into Haru's hand. He was unbelievably hard right now as she latched her teeth onto his neck and kept leaving bite marks all over his skin.

_ "Holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit—" _ Akira kept chanting in his mind, trying to hold back his voice as her thumb went over the head of his member, teasing him as she licked the blood off of the bites she made.

"You're always taking care of others and you never have time for yourself… So when you're with me…" Haru finally started to move up and down, slowly yet sensually jerking him off as he buried his face in Haru's neck. She whispered into his ear, his cock leaking precum all over his hand. "I want you to be all mine. I'll take care of you forever…"

Akira bucked up into her hands, moaning and groaning uncontrollably. He put his head in the crook of her neck as she bit into his skin. He pressed his lips onto her shoulder to drown out his moans as Haru jacked him off, his hot member pulsating in her hand. His precum was leaking all over her hand, but she didn't mind it.

"If you're going to contain your moans, at least do it the right way…!" Haru lifted her head from his neck and slammed her lips against his. She opened his mouth up, her lipstick smearing on to the sides of his mouth as she delved her tongue in.

Akira didn't even try, letting himself sink into the pleasure as his girlfriend sucked on his tongue and swallowed his saliva.

"Ah…! H-Haru! I-I'm going to—" Akira moaned out while she bit his bottom lip. Haru sped her hand up and looked into his eyes.

"I-it's all right…! You can cum…!" Haru gave her permission. Akira moaned into her mouth as he let go, sticky white threads coating Haru's hand. Haru took her mouth off of his mouth and looked at his messed up appearance.

She felt herself dripping at his appearance. His skewed glasses, his red skin, the lipstick staining his skin, the saliva that leaked out of his mouth, the bright marks that would be extremely difficult to hide… Akira was all hers now.

Haru lifted her hand from Akira's cock and showed him his cum. She opened up her fingers and closed them, showing off his creamy cum to him.

"I don't think you've masturbated in a while… There's a lot… But I won't let it go to waste~" Haru put her cum covered fingers in her mouth and sucked them. Akira bit his lip and contained her moan as her tongue ran over every single digit, sucking it and looking at him with sex-crazed eyes.

Akira was imagining her sucking his cock, her warm breathing and her saliva covering him as he let it out in his mouth—

_ "Fuck, I got hard again…" _ Akira groaned as Haru looked down at his son after cleaning her hand, wrapping it around his member again. He would've creamed himself again, but Haru was holding it so tightly that it wouldn't come out of him.

"Do you… Do you want to go for round two…? At my place?" Haru asked him. Akira swallowed his saliva and nodded.

He would have to tell Sojiro he wasn't coming home tonight.


	2. true love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru spirits Akira away into her bedroom. Akira is surprised that Haru, who he had seen as a virgin this entire time, pulls out all of her cards.

"Do you remember our safeword?"

"B-banana bread…" Akira mumbled.

He didn't remember how it got to this point, but his mind was so fucking crazy right now that he honestly didn't care at this point.

Akira's arms were duct-taped behind his back and his calves were duct-taped to his thighs, effectively spreading out his legs. He was completely nude and bare for Haru.

The blankets were soft and comforting underneath his back as he squirmed around, trying to find the right position. If it weren't for the fact that he was about to have his ass railed then he  _ might've _ fallen asleep.

Haru smiled and walked closer to the bed, her arms perching upon the soft covers as he crawled towards him. She was holding a vibrating dildo in her hand with a bottle of lube laying on the sheets.

Akira was going to ask her how she got the sex toys and who she got them from, but he probably shouldn't ask. It was best that he didn't know.

"I can't believe you agreed to this…! I'm so happy… Thank you so much, Akira. I love you."

God, those fucking words made him  _ weak. _ He was completely mesmerized by her milky white skin and her voluptuous breasts. Everything about her was gorgeous. M

He couldn't back out of it after he said yes, and he would never be able to say no to her. He was completely and utterly screwed. Akira was so fucking whipped. He had  _ never _ done something like this before. All of the girls he's had relationships with were pretty vanilla besides a few that would scratch his back and bite him. This was completely new.

Akira's skin was decorated in bites from his neck and they went down to his thighs, his glasses discarded on the ground a long time ago.

His shoulders, face, and fingertips blushed at her visage. Haru looked like a goddess.

Even though Haru was the one who made him like this, she looked like she was just tending to her garden. This had to be the most relaxed and tranquil expression he had ever seen on her.

She grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted some of it directly onto his asshole. The coldness of it made him jolt.

_ "I'm fucking crazy to be doing this. I legitimately cannot believe I agreed to be pegged…" _ Akira wanted to regret what he said, but Haru looked way too happy for him to be distressed.

Haru caressed his thighs lovingly with her soft hands and trailed them over to his cock, grasping it in her hand. "I'm really happy that you trust me enough to do this, Akira… I'll take really good care of you! I promise!"

_ "Who exactly is the virgin right now…?" _ Akira thought as she kissed the bright red tip of his penis. It was leaking a small bit of precum and she carefully licked it off, giggling and kissing it again.

"You're really excited, aren't you? I thought that after what we did you would have calmed down a bit… But I guess a teenage boy like yourself wouldn't be able to calm down…" Haru started to slowly jerk him off. A hot breath came out of his lips when he felt her fingernails occasionally pressed against his member. Shit, he shouldn't be liking this, but  _ damn _ had it been a long time since he's been with a girl that he's been completely infatuated with.

Her other hand went right below his dick and circled around the ring of his hole. He instinctively clenched it when he felt her finger touch it. Haru coated her finger in lube just to be extra safe. "I'm going to put it in now… Are you okay with it?"

The way she was moving her left hand up and down in his dick and the look in her eyes of pure lust and love almost set him over the edge. He swallowed his saliva and turned his face away from her. He was being babied— this was odd, but it also felt nice.

He couldn't stop looking at her body: her plump thighs, pink lips, the light-colored hair in between her legs… Maybe he was too infatuated with her. Maybe his love for her was consuming him too much, but that didn't matter. This love was  _ real _ and it was beautiful.

Akira muffled his face in the pillows and blankets, giving a muffled response to her. She didn't need to see how red his face is. "Do you even need to ask that question…?"

"I was just making sure, dear."

Akira didn't expect the tight pain as she slowly wiggled her finger inside of him. It felt weird and it  _ was _ weird…

"Are you all right?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine… I-it feels tight…" Akira grunted out to her. This was embarrassing; his girlfriend was stretching out his asshole. "Isn't it dirty there…?"

"Nothing about you is dirty. You're very pretty, Akira," Haru cooed and kissed his thighs, working her finger in slowly as she kept smoothing her thumb over the head of his member.

His dick kept twitching in her grasp as she kept twisting and turning her finger, angling it at a spot that made his entire body jolt up. Akira's legs were trembling and his eyes shot open.  _ "H-huh, what the hell was that…?" _

"Oh, I researched this! It's your prostate! It's like a sweet spot but for boys!" Haru took out her finger and Akira moaned in displeasure when she took it up. It didn't leave for long, because another finger entered into him. "I heard that you can cum untouched if you keep doing this… I want to try it out."

Haru's hand left his dick hard and leaking as she pressed her fingers in the same spot again. Akira jolted up and tried to instinctively close his legs, but Haru kept them wide and open. "I know I'm being mean, but it did feel good, right?"

"S-stop asking me questions I can't answer…" Akira complained to her. Haru giggled softly and continued working him out.

"Ah… Mmmm— Ahhh, Haru…" Akira moaned out as she slowly fondled the bud inside of him and tried to thrust his hips upwards to get some kind of friction, but it didn't really work out. "T-these bonds… Won't let me move…!"

"That's what they're for, honey. I… I wanted you to leave everything to me, so I didn't want you worrying about pleasing me by moving around a lot…" Haru mumbled. "I can take them off if you want."

_ "You can't ask me that like that… I'm never going to be able to take it off if you sound that sad…" _ Akira quietly moaned through his words. "N-no, it's okay… I just…"

"Do you want something bigger?"

Akira went dead silent.

Haru laughed because she knew her assumption was correct. "You can be so needy sometimes, Akira! I'll do anything for you. Just give me a minute."

Haru's fingers slipped out of his asshole and Akira gasped when they left him.

Akira could barely turn his head in a comfortable position, but when he caught sight of what was going to happen, he froze.

"W-wait, that's not going to fit—" Akira stuttered. Haru positioned the vibrating dildo at his entrance and gave him a sweet smile. The places where duct tape was wrapped around his skin started sweating.

"I'm sure it'll fit inside. If not, I'll make it so it fits."

"A-are you really trying out your sadistic tendencies on me  _ right now?" _

"No, I'm not." Haru places the dildo on his rectum and smiles at him before pushing it in. "I'm trying out your masochist tendencies."

"Ah—! W-wait, it hurts—" Akira grunted out. His pleas weren't heard as it started pushing into him, shaking up his insides with vigor.

"Ah~! Wait, wait, H-Haru, I—" Akira moaned out again, unable to finish what he was saying as Haru aimed it perfectly onto his sweet spot.

Akira's hips jolted and he thrashed around at the sensation. "Haru, Haru, wait—"

"If you didn't like this you would be saying our safe word." Haru pressed it in further and Akira's cock throbbed. His tender walls kept pulling the pink dildo into himself. If this continued, he was going to cum untouched.

Haru lifted his thighs and put her mouth on them, gnawing into them with her teeth and giving him a devious grin. She was the fucking devil right now, but Akira would gladly fall into hell with her.

She started to pound it into him, biting his legs and lapping up his blood. Akira had drool coming out of the corners of his mouth as his legs convulsed and his back arched as she kept poking it into the right spot.

"Ah—! Ahhhh, ah— mmmm~! H-Haru, I think I'm going to— AH—!"

Haru wrapped her hand around Akira's cock  _ hard. _ Her grip was as strong as steel and Akira started to convulse. "W-why…?! W-what…?!"

Akira was stopped from cumming, her grasp so hard that it stopped him from doing the one thing he craved right now. He started to thrust his hips into her grip but it did nothing for him. He could barely breathe.

Haru chuckled. "I can't let you do that— we haven't even gotten to the good part."

It was time. Akira's jaw clenched as she let go of her grip, but quickly tied a piece of cloth around his member to stop it from cumming. Haru leaned forward to his face and kissed him on the cheek.

Akira was so confused but he was also  _ so _ horny at the same time. Haru kissed him on the other cheek and giggled as she did so.

And then he couldn't see.

"I covered your eyes with a black cloth. Does it work?" Haru asked him.

Everything was a lot scarier now since he couldn't see her or where she was going to be touching, but the danger of it set him off even more. Akira had always been an adrenaline junkie, but this took the cake compared to roller coasters and deadly situations…

Every time Haru touched his skin he flinched.

He heard belts and clattering. Akira anticipated what would come next, since it came in too fast for him to even process what had happened.

"AH—!"

Haru pounded straight into him without any warnings. It was tight, it hurt, it  _ burnt, _ yet at the same time it felt so good. Saliva dripped from the edges of his mouth as he got used to the large and thick length resting inside of him.

"That went in smoother than I thought it would! I thought it would've had a bit more resistance, but I prepared you very well."

Akira's ass kept clenching on the strap-on that Haru had on. It kept brushing against his prostate, and he couldn't stop the moans from coming out. He wiggled his body so that it kept rubbing against that part over and over again, a sloppy mess on his stomach from the precum he leaked.

"H-Haru, take it off…! I-I wanna cum…"

Haru pulled her hips back slowly and Akira moaned out. He was containing all of his cries and screams earlier, but he couldn't hold back his voice anymore.

She pulled back until only the tip was inside of him before she slammed her hips to the hilt.

"N-NNGHH! Mmmmm! A-ah, H-Haru…" Akira babbled out as she pulled her hips back again and kept slamming into him. He felt the cold leather straps that held the strap-on onto her waist and the sweat on Haru's thighs. He was sure her cunt was leaking and trailing down her inner thighs.

Haru was panting as she kept gyrating her hips into him. Her fingers were starting to slowly and painfully tug off the cloth preventing Akira from cumming. Akira bit his lip and cried off.

"I-I want to see you, Haru…" Akira begged her. Haru heaved and leaned over, her breasts pressing against his chest. Her left hand fumbled with the cloth over his eyes and pulled it off as her right hand pulled off the cloth on his dick.

Haru's forehead glistened with sweat, her nipples perky without arousal and her eyes clouded with lust. She kissed him sweetly, the taste of milk tea and honey entered his mouth as her tongue clashed on his teeth.

"Akira… I love you. I love you so much that I feel like I'm  _ too _ in love…" Haru whispered into his lips as she dove right back in his mouth.

Akira laughed in the middle of the kiss. It looks like he wasn't the only insane one. In an effort of arousal and love, he managed to pull his legs out of the duct tape and wrapped them around Haru's waist.

"I think we feel the same way," he whispered into her ear. "I love you. I really do."

Haru's face flushed red and she started to thrust into him again.

"Ah..! Mmm, hah, ah…!" Akira moaned, finally feeling the build-up inside of himself.

Haru reached her hand down and circled it around his penis, jerking it up and down until he eventually came all over her hands.

Haru arched her back and shuddered, a harsh and hot breath leaving her lips.

Akira and Haru lay there for a little while, wrapped up in each other's arms, and tried to settle down from their high. Haru slowly lifted herself off of Akira's chest and took herself out of Akira.

"Nggh…" Akira grunted as he felt a sudden emptiness inside of him. Haru got off of him and stood on the floor, fiddling with the strap-on until the leather belts around her came off. At the very end of the dildo part of the strap-on, one was inserted inside of herself. Akira didn't realize that she had something inside of her also.

She bit her lip when she pulled the vibrant pink dildo out from her and set the strap-on down on the floor. "I'll be right back, I'm going to wash up."

"R-right…" Akira murmured as she left her room to enter into the main hallway where the bathroom was. She came back after fifteen minutes with fresh clothing and a pair of scissors in hand.

She cut off the duct tape on his arms and the excess on his legs. Akira, for the first time in about an hour, lifted himself from the bed and rubbed the sore skin on his arms.

"Sorry… We probably shouldn't have used duct tape…" Haru apologized to him. Akira shook his head and snorted.

"Too late to apologize now, we already did it."

Haru blushed and picked up the scraps from the bed. "Y-you should probably get washed… I put your clothes in the laundry, but I think I have some baggy clothing that could fit you…! Let me look through my closet."

Haru's closet was fucking huge. Akira should've expected that since she's a rich girl, but it still surprised him nonetheless. She pulled out a baggy shirt and carefully took the hanger off of it before she handed it over to him.

It was a large, plain white shirt. Akira took it into his hands and rolled his neck, a large series of cracks resounding from it. "That was… probably the most intense session of sex I've ever had in my life. Which probably isn't saying much since I've only had sex like twelve times, but hey, it's something."

Haru closed her closet and sat down next to him, putting her hand on top of his. "I'm glad I left an impression on you."

"Are you… really a virgin?"

"O-of course I am…"

"No way… I think you're the kinkiest virgin I have ever met in my entire life."

"Is that an accomplishment?"

"For me? Definitely."

Akira planted a kiss on her forehead and sighed out. "I didn't think getting something shoved up my ass would end up with me jizzing myself."

"Y-you should say it like that… that sounds  _ weird…" _

"Haru, we literally just had hardcore sex for an hour."

"I know, but  _ still…" _

Haru laid her back down on the bed and rested her hands on her chest. "Did you… Did you like it, at least?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Akira chuckled and pushed his sweaty hair back. "I probably shouldn't ask this, but… where the hell did you get all of this…? You aren't eighteen yet."

"I have connections."

"Yeah, I figured." Akira snorted. "And also… how long have you been planning this for…?"

"…Around a week. I just… I just wanted to do something with each other before… Before you…" Haru bit her lip and closed her eyes, a shaky breath leaving her mouth. "Do you really have to be the only one to go through that…? I-I can have someone else go into the interrogation room, just—"

"Haru." Akira leaned his face over hers and kissed her cheek. "I'm not going to die, trust me. You doing all of this feels like you're sending me off to war… It doesn't feel right. Next time we do it, it'll be where I'm safe."

"…Do you promise?" Haru caressed his cheek. He looked like a child. He didn't need to go through this, but he was going to go through it anyway.

"I promise. I promise I'll come out of it safe and sound. And hey, maybe we can make some  _ actual _ banana bread the next time I sleepover, right?"

"…Yeah. I'm sure you'll come out safe," Haru said, but it was mostly for herself. Akira frowned, because he knew what he was saying might be a lie also. Even though they had planned it out, anything could happen.  _ Anything. _

Akira pressed their foreheads together. "I wouldn't pass this onto anyone. Especially you, Haru. Trust me on this."

"I do trust you."

Akira wished he could stay like this with her and not worry about the future. To not worry about a plan that might fail, or a life that he could lose.

"I really do love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a requirement for my porn to have angst lmao


	3. ill take care of you

Akira couldn't breathe.

_ He couldn't fucking breathe. _ It felt like a weight was crushing his lungs, and when he opened his eyes and took sharp and harsh breaths, he couldn't see anything clearly.

His hands were clammy, his head was throbbing,  _ everything was fading— _

"Akira?!"

Akira snapped open his eyes. He was laying in a familiar soft bed, elegant covers over his body. To the left of him was Haru, sitting on the bed and looking at him worriedly. Akira groaned, covering his eyes from the light pouring in from the windows.

"Oh, sorry— I'll close them for you," Haru quickly rushed to close the curtains. Akira basked in her rose scented room in a comfortable darkness.

Haru sat back down on the bed next to him and carded her fingers through his hair, frowning and pressing a kiss on his forehead. "Are you really okay…? You looked like you were having a bad dream…"

"No, I— I'm fine, Haru. Thank you for taking good care of me." He strained a smile and tried to sit himself up, but as soon as he moved his waist he tensed up and grit his teeth in pain.

Haru held him down and stammered nervously. "P-please don't move around! I don't want you to accidentally reopen your wounds…"

Akira didn't remember much of what happened. Even whatever was happening right now was muffled and hazy. He remembered… waking up in a car. And then he was being patched up painfully by Takemi without pain medicine, and then he met ba k with the other thieves the day later, and now—

"...Thank you for being here for me, Haru. You don't know how much I appreciate you being here for me."

Haru chuckled and peppered him in more kisses, showering him with all of the love in her body.

"I couldn't just leave you alone to suffer like this… You shouldn't have even met with us yesterday. I could tell you were gritting your teeth and trying to appear okay, but I knew you were in pain. Do you even remember much…?" Haru asked him.

Akira was completely honest with her, shaking his head. "I can summarize what happened for the days but I can't remember specific conversations or anything. Everything is just… hazy…"

"It would make sense," Haru mumbled. "It isn't out of your system yet. I apologize— it's why I'm unable to give you any pain medication at the moment… I don't want to risk overdosing you…"

"Oh, I don't mind it…" Akira mumbled tiredly to her. "I'm used to this oddly dull pain… It's like after we have sex."

Haru blushed furiously. "Y-you mentioned it so casually…"

Akira smiled at her and managed to lift his arm up, touching her soft hair. But more importantly, he wantes her to keep speaking. That soft and kind voice that lulled him into safety… It made him feel so weak at the knees, especially from the way she was whispering.

"Haru…" Akira mumbled to her. "Can you help me…? I don't want to be in pain right now… It's too much…"

Haru frowned and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before slowly pulling the blanket off of him, revealing bandaged limbs and ugly bruising. She had to be extremely careful with what she was doing to not open any wounds.

Pale skin marred with purple and yellow made her feel depressed that adults would do something like this. That they would hurt her precious Akira; that they decided it was sane to beat and drug up a minor.

Her hands caressed his waist, making him shiver from her touch. She purposefully ran her thumbs over his nipples, making his back arch at the feeling.

_ "It's okay," _ Haru told herself.  _ "I'll make you feel better. I'll help you forget it happened." _

She gently pressed her lips to his stomach, trailing her light kisses to his neck before encasing his nipple in her mouth. Akira's breath hitched in his mouth, containing his moan as he lifted her hand to pinch the other one. Soft and calm. It wasn't as intense, but it felt as good.

Her hands trailed down to his pants, a noticeable tent in his pants. She quietly and softly pulled down the zipper and unhooked the button, sliding it off of his hips. Akira tried to lift his hips so she could get it off smoother, but she quickly laid him back down.

"Haru, you don't have to take care of  _ everything…" _ Akira mumbled to her as she struggled to pull his pants down, but she eventually got it. Haru looked up to his bruised face and pouted.

"Please, let me take care of you. Sojiro let me take you to my house because he knew I would take good care of you… and that you would be in better conditions than a dusty attic," Haru explained to him. "I can't let him down. I… If you got hurt under my watch, I wouldn't forgive myself."

"Haru…"

Harulesned her face down and pulled the fabric past his hip bone and smiled at his leaking dick. The tip was a pink color… beautiful as always. She encased her mouth around his cock and Akira groaned. The pain of the welts on his body and the pleasure that Haru was giving him made him confused in all of the right ways.

Haru licked his base with the tip of her tongue and then sucked on the tip, lewd sounds escaping from her lips. Akira brought the back of his hand to his mouth and bit on it to suppress his moans, unaware that he was even hurting himself. Every part was lit on fire, so he didn’t even care if his hand was trickling red blood onto his chest and down to the bed’s light-colored sheets.

Haru kept sucking, and when Akira’s hips bucked up, she knew he was about to cum. But she stopped, unable to resist the urge to tease the person she loves. Akira looked up at her with hazy eyes and smiled.

Haru giggled at how he looked right now. He was so hurt and fucked up right now, but he still managed to give her a smile. It warmed her heart so much that she could barely even think about anybody else except Akira.

She stripped off her pink jacket, zipping it down and shrugging it off her shoulders. then she got to her suspenders, pulling them off her shoulders along with the skirt it was attached to. Between her legs, she dripped through her leggings. She carefully stripteased him, showing off all of her assets skillfully.

She trailed her small hands from her neck and then down to the sides of her breasts, reaching slowly to the line of her leggings. She pulled the white leggings with dark grey flowers off from ber plumps thighs, kicking them off of her ankles. There was something about her not having any pants on with soaking wet underwear while still having a shirt on that made Akira stupidly riled up.

"Do you… Do you like what you see…?" She asked him. Akira laughed lightly at her words.

"Don’t you already know the answer to that…? If you keep teasing me like this, I might die again."

Haru laughed and pulled off her panties, placing herself above Akira’s cock. "I’ll be sure to send you straight to heaven in that case."

She slowly dipped herself down onto the hot length, her pink folds drenching Akira with a warmth and pleasure he hadn’t felt before. Shit, she felt too good to be true.

Haru took him straight to the hilt. It was the first time she had ever felt a man’s member inside of her, and it was a lot more pleasant than the dildos she used whenever Akira came over. The hotness, the twitching… it reminded her that Akira was alive right now. He was living and loving her right now, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

"I’m going to start moving now… is that okay?" Haru tentatively asked. Akira grunted, the stagnancy of her becoming unbearable to handle.

"Don’t go easy on me… okay?" Akira told her. He wanted to be treated like how he usually did. He wanted this to be good for her since she’s officially losing her virginity. "I want you to feel good too…"

Haru bit her lip and moved up from Akira’s cock before slamming herself back down. Haru moaned out in pleasure, her toes curling at the sensation. "Don’t worry… I always feel good when it’s with you."

She bounced up and down and Akira couldn’t stop himself from reaching his hands to her hips to guide her. The way she lewdly slapped down onto his balls and her pussy drenching his hard cock in her juice made him feel like he had a fever dream.

"Ah… Ah—! Mmm, you feel so good, Akira… I love your big cock…!" Haru moaned and started to speed up. "When we do this next time, I’d love to see you all tied up and blindfolded— you’d look so… ah! S-so sexy…!"

Akira choked, feeling himself building up an orgasm. He didn’t have any protection on, so he needed to pull out. Haru might—

"I know what you're thinking…" Haru breathed out, her back arching. She wriggled her hips and bit her lip. "I-it's okay to do it inside of me… I'm on… ah... birth control…"

Akira growled and grit his teeth. Fuck, he couldn’t back out if she said it like that. He wasn’t in any position to refuse her anyways— he was her cock slave at this point. Akira didn’t mind that at all; he was all hers as soon as they started dating.

Akira’s nails wounded her plump skin and he pulled her down onto his cock. "H-Haru…!"

He spilled himself inside of her, coating her wet inside with white. As soon as he did that, Haru let out a moan that could be heard through the walls, her thighs twitching from her own orgasm. She breathed heavily, leaning onto Akira chest and kissing his lips.

Akira returned it back when Haru slipped her tongue in.

"Tch—!"

He felt a sharp pain on her bottom lip and looked to see Haru swiping the blood off of his lips. She blushed and kissed his jaw. "Ah, I was right… You look much better with  _ my _ markings."

"...Dumb sadist."

"That's a bit mean to say, Akira… I know you like it, otherwise you would be saying something about it." Haru slowly lifted herself off of his cock, cum spilling out from her cunt. Haru smiled and fingers herself, showing off the cum that Akira put inside of her.

Haru put the digits into her mouth and licked them clean, swallowing it down and smiling. "You'll be in good care with me."

Akira's face turned red while he watched her do that, covering his face with his arms. He started to feel most of the pain ebbed away since the lingering pleasure was still there, but it'd disappear at some point.

Akira knew that Haru was going to 'take care of him' until he got better.

* * *

"So…" Sojiro mumbled. Akira cleared his throat and averted his gaze as Takemi applied ointments and bandages in the comfort of his own room. "...I don't think those were there the last time I saw you."

Akira's neck was littered in bite marks, red marks from leather belts holding his thighs and calves down, and more than enough scratches from nails.

"Hahah— it must be your imagination, Sojiro…" Akira scoffed. Takemi snorted and pressed on a tender bite mark that wrapped around his nipple. He winced and watched Takemi's smug grin grow on her face.

"These are pretty new. I assume you and your girlfriend did it before you were dropped off…? But damn, what kind of fetishes are you two into… I definitely see bondage here, but—"

"I don't need to say anything about it!" Akira quickly yelled, snatching the ointment out of her hand and rubbing it on his wounds by himself. He had spent an entire week at Haru's…

Sojiro raised his eyebrows and gave him a knowing look. Akira groaned and thought to himself,  _ "Ah, this is where I die…" _

Sojiro had a long talk with him about safety after that.

**Author's Note:**

> TOP HARU TOP HARU. LETS GET A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR HARU BEING A SUGAR MOMMY AND BEING A TOP!!


End file.
